Amria
Amria DeSoto is a freshman at Empire State University. She is majoring in Communications with a focus in Film. Though she seems to have an interest and a knack for langauges. Perhaps she's going for a minor? She seems pretty active on campus, shes in various clubs and can be seen in all kinds of student activites. Background Amria DeSoto was born in Romania to a mother who couldn't handle the responsibility and left her newborn daughter on a church doorstep. That may have been the story of her a nameless orphan in a former communist republic but if it wasn't for a loving couple on a mission trip. They discovered the little girl who was now almost two years old, adopted and brought her back to the United States. Her childhood was normal, upper middle class thanks to her father being a medical doctor and her mother being a professor of English at a local university. Amria attended public school and was a pretty normal child. Her family learned Romanian so they could teach their daughter her native tongue and reminded her of her heritage. Yes she was an American but she her own country had a rich history. Life was good until she was about ten years old when she first got sick. She started having major headaches and then seizures she was diagnosed with a brain tumor. So for the next few years she spent between doctors visits, cancer treatments and pain. She started hallucinating and being unable to explain strange phenomena that was helping around her. She couldn't explain it and everyone thought it was the just side effects from the tumor or the medication. She just adjusted and while the tumor didn't seem to be aggressive it still was in her brain. While visiting her Aunt and Uncle in California she saw some kids playing on skateboards and decided to join them. She quickly fell in love with the sport and while her family wasn't thrilled with the idea they were happy that she was getting out again. Amria got her own board and practiced every day, her father even built her a half pipe in their backyard where she could do tricks. She got very good. This was her life, her doctors had managed her tumor, she went to school, and continue to skateboard even particiapting in amature events. All was well she was getting ready to go to highschool, and the unthinkable happened, her house exploded! Amria was in her room when it happened and was saved when her mattress fell on top of her. Her parents weren't so lucky. The official police report said that it was a gas leak, but Amria couldn't remember if they used the gas or not. While she was recovering from the incident she began having more and more hallucinations, seeing her parents everywhere. She thought she was going mad, her Aunt and Uncle thought it was her tumor, and her doctors were baffled. It was until she got a visit from a cousin from Romania that things started to fall into place. Her cousin explained that her family has been trying to track her down for years and that her birth mother was in a bad place when she gave her up for adoption. They hadn't seen her in years but he wanted to make sure Amria was aware of her Gypsy heritage. He continued to explain to her how she was in tuned with nature to the point she could bend reality and with practice she would be able to become a powerful witch. That the hallucinations that she saw was really her ability to see the spirit realm and together they would hone her abilities like the rest of her family. The next four years Amria balanced her normal life and exploring her supernatural one. She began practicing magic, performing all kinds of wondrous things. She traveled with her cousin and witnessed wiccan circles, vampires, werewolves, all sorts of things. She was progressing very well and all of this was in defense of a battle she was never told about. What her cousin didn't tell her was that her specific bloodline was tasked with keeping an enemy, a Gypsy Hunter who slaughtered many members of her family in the prison of the mind. The demon was passed down from mother to daughter who would be trained to handle it. Amria didn't get such training when her mother passed the demon down and gave her up for adoption, thus the manifestation of her tumor, it is the demons way of trying to get out. There is also a group of cultists who are aware of the demon and wish nothing more than to find Amria and unleash the creature upon the world. While they are actively hunting for her they have no idea who she is. This is to her advantage but as her powers develop they will eventually find her. She is unaware of them. She graduated high school, turned eighteen got her trust fund from her parents will and took off to Romania to learn magic from the old country. There she got her magic wand and her spellbook that was magically connected to her very soul. She spent two years there learning her craft, about her family heritage and the occult world as it is. She returned to the United states and to New York City. She enrolled in Empire State University as a communication student focusing on film and television. She got a dorm on campus but also secretly maintains a apartment for when she needs private time for her studies. She now is going to live a carefree world of magic and study in New York City the land of superheroes. Amria should have a grand adventure. Personality Talkative - So out of everything in the world Amria loves to talk. She seems to always have a mouthful to say about a variety of subjects. This is due to a few factors she was so sick so long when she was young she's just catching up on what she missed as a kid. This doesn't mean she can't control herself but in comfortable settings or extreme nervous settings she might just spew out tons of words and extra description. Weird - Amria is a little weird. People can notice that she dresses a little odd, talks about odd things, are up at odd hours doing who knows what. When your hobbies are looking at ancient books, studying languages, and taking photos people talk. While people like her, they always talk about how bizarre she is. Friendly - Amria loves people and making new friends. She has a bubbly personality that is naturally charming and people tend to flock to her. Her non shy nature makes amazing at networking, which is helpful in the big city. Immature - Amria is not the most responsible person on the planet. She is responsible on things that she is interesting, school, research, magic ect, but not so much on things like paying bills or balancing a checkbook. That's why her Uncle and Aunt are in charge of her trust fund and give her an allowance. Her immaturity sometimes get her in trouble. Fearless - Being awakened to the world of the supernatural in a world of superheroes there's not much that phases Amria. Also she spent the last few years on the amature skateboard circuit so it's hard to scare her. Only situations where death is a very possibility that she starts to get a little tense. Logs *2014-02-14 - Valentine's Day Almost Massacre - Valentine's Day and the Joker prepared some special Speed Dating Mayhem *2016-09-11 - Play Nice, Girls - An attack on STAR labs brings out the ladies. The cheaty, cheaty ladies! Category:Marvel Original Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken